Sfinks, piramidy i klątwa, o której nikt nie wie...
Chadley i Chef siedzą na przodzie przy kierownicy. Chadley jadł swoje śniadanie: jajecznicę z boczkiem i popijał pomarańczowym soczkiem. :3 Chef zaś kierowała, co mógł tak naprawdę robić innego? (please) Chadley: 'Dasz wiarę? To już 4 odcinek! '''Chef: '''Mhm. '''Chadley: '''To ostatnie zadanie było trochę dziwne, ale smaczne. ;u; Jaka szkoda, że Owne do nas nie chciała dołączyć... :<< Dlaczego on tak wielbi Chris'a, a mnie w ogóle?! >:( '''Chef: '''Ponieważ odebrałeś Chris'owi posadę? '''Chadley: '''No wiem. :D Ale to mnie powinien wielbić! Przed Blaineley to ja miałem to prowadzić! '''Chef: '''A nie Ridonculous Race? '''Chadley: '''Aaa! xD No tak. To miałem prowadzić... Głupi Don. '''Chef: '''Strszczenia odcinka ostatniego? '''Chadley: '''A co mogę powiedzieć o nim? Awantura w autobusie, debiut Otto, zadanie, które wygrała ponownie MacKenzy i dogrywka pomiędzy Jacqueline, Otto i Jessie, gdzie to własnie Jessie nas opuściła i zostawiła samotną Kaitlyn na pastwę losu? Chyba tyle wystarczy. '''Chef: '''Skoro tak uważasz. ''Wzruszył ramionami. ''' Autobus, Przedział Zwycięzcy MacKenzy, ponowna zwyciężczynia. Tym razem do przedziału zaprosiła Elizabeth i Kailtyn, która i tak nie miała nic do gadania więc siedziała w koncie i sms'owała z kimś dalej. 'MacKenzy: '''Laska. ''Usiadła koło cichej Kaitlyn. 'MacKenzy: '''Co jest z tobą? Nie odzywasz się i nic. '''Kaitlyn: '''Po prostu... ''Odłożyła telefon. 'Kaitlyn: '''Brakuje mi Jessie. :( '''MacKenzy: '''Ale wiesz, że jej nie ma to musisz wygrać? Chociażby dla niej? '''Kaitlyn: '''Ale jakie ja mam sznasę? Jeszcze nie wygrałam żadnego zadania. '''MacKenzy: '''Prawie wygrałaś w 2 odcinku. '''Kaitlyn: '''Ale ty mnie pokonałaś. '''MacKenzy: '''Ważne to teraz, aby się nie poddawać. '''Kaitlyn: '''Tak sądzisz? '''MacKenzy: '''Mhm. ''Pokiwała głową twierdząco. 'Kaitlyn: '''Dzięki. '''MacKenzy: '''Spoko. ;) (Pokój Zwierzeń)'MacKenzy: 'Kaitlyn jest dość nietypową dziewczyną. Praktycznie boi się wszystkiego i nie zawiera dużo przyjaźni. Jedynie z Jessie, ale jej już nie ma. Naprawdę szkoda mi laski i może to ja jej pomogę z Elizabeth? ^^ Czyż to nie cudny pomysł? ^^ (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Kaitlyn: 'Gdyby tylko oni znali całą prawdę... ''*westchnęła.* 'Elizabeth: '''Laseczki! ^^ ''Wyłoniła się ze strety słodczy. 'Elizabeth: '''Cukierki! *u* ''Zajadała się nimi. Jadła je garściami. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Elizabeth: '''Dlatego mnie nazywają słodką idiotką! ^^ Ale dlaczego idiotką to ja nie wiem... :/ ''Wzięła piłę mechaniczną i zaczeła nią otwierać batoniki. 'Elizabeth: '''HIHI! ^^ '''Kaitlyn: '''Ona nas kiedyś zabije. ._. '''MacKenzy: '''Może. :D Ale za to jest pocieszna. ^^ '''Kaitlyn: '''Ech... Autobus, Przedział Przegranych ''Otto i Jacqueline siedzieli razem na tyłach, gdy Frenchy i Sabrina siedziały na przodzie. Widać żadna z obu grup nie chciała rozmawiać z drugą. 'Otto: '''We. ^^ ''Bujał się na fotelu. xD 'Otto: '''Jaka fajna zabawa. ;u; '''Jacqueline: '''Może wystarczy tej zabawy i powiesz mi coś wreszcie o sobie? ^^ '''Otto: '''Ja? Hihi. ^^ ''Spojrzał na nią i przybliżył się do niej. Musnął swoimi ustami jej wargi, ale szybko ta go odepchnęła. 'Jacqueline: '''Co ty wyprawiasz?! '''Otto: '''Hihi. ^^ Pragnę cię rozkochać we mnie. :p '''Jacqueline: '''Ale nam nie wypada! A zwlaszcza mi! Jesteś niższą rangą życiową! '''Otto: '''Tak myślisz? ''Wyjał pewne zdjęcie i pokazal dziewczynie. Ta głośno westchnęła. 'Jacqueline: '''Ty. ''Spojrzała na niego i na zdjęcie. 'Otto: '''Mhm. ^.^ '''Jacqueline: '''Jak taka osoba jak ty może być... '''Otto: '...dalekim kuzynem? ^^ 'Jacqueline: '''Ugh! To niemożliwe! '''Otto: '''A jednak. Hihi. ^^ ''Zawiesił się na słupku. 'Otto: '''Jestem twoim dalekim kuzynem. :P '''Jacqueline: '''I chcesz mnie rozkochać w sobie? Kazirocwo? Helloł... '''Otto: '''Może i tak, ale... ''Zeskoczył i usiadł na kolanach dziewczyny. 'Otto: '''Wiem, że razem możemy zajś naprawdę daleko. Ale tylko musisz mi dać rękę do tego. ^^ '''Jacqueline: '''Więc to tak. '''Otto: '''Ja się zastanawiam jak możesz mnie nie pamiętać? '''Jacqueline: '''To było 14 lat temu! Miałam wtedy 2 lata! A ty... '''Otto: '''5! :( ''Kopnął dziewczynę z półobrotu w brzuch. 'Otto: '''Jaka szkoda, że tak łatwo mi się dałaś. ''Odebrał jej dokumenty, wyciągnął zapalniczkę i podpalił dokumenty. 'Otto: '''Nikt ci i tak nie uwierzy. '''Sabrina: '''Ty jesteś potworem! Jak mogłeś to zrobić w tamtym miejscu?! '''Otto: '''Sama się oto prosiła. ''Sabrina próbowała wyciągnąć nożyczki, ale ich nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć. 'Otto: '''Tego szukasz? ''Pokazał jej ów nożyczki. 'Otto: '''Jestem dwa razy groźniejszym przeciwnikiem od Jacqi, która przy mnie jest aniołkiem. >:) A co do moich planów. ''Podszedł i złapał ja za podbródek. 'Otto: '''Jesteś następna w kolejce. >:) ''Z uśmiechem na twarzy wybiegł z przedziału zostawiając zszokowaną dziewczynę. Egipt Finałowa 7 wyszła z autobusu. Stanęli oni przed wielką piramidą. :3 'Otto: '''A, gdzie nasz miły prowadzący? ^^ '''Jacqueline: '''Już się tak nie podlizuj. '''Otto: '''Okejka... :<<< '''Jacqueline: '''Gdzie on do cholery jest?! '''Frenchy: '''Chyba tam? ''Wskazała na czubek piramidy, na której rzeczywiście stał Chadley w stroju faraona. 'Chadley: '''Witajcie! :D Pora na wasze dzisiejsze zadanie! :( --- ''Dziewczyny szły prosto, aż doszły do dziwnego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowały się stare posągi, a na ścianych dziwne chieroglify. 'Kaitlyn: '''Tak. ''Podbiegła do ściany i zaczęła "czytać" xD hieroglify. xD 'Kaitlyn: '''A więc tak... ''Przejechała ręką po ścianie. 'Kaitlyn: '''Dziewczyny! ''Odwróciła się do nich. 'MacKenzy: '''Czo? ;u; '''Kaitlyn: '''Chyba to dzisiaj my wygramy! :D '''Elizabeth: '''Czekoladę?! *-* '''Kaitlyn: '''Się zobaczy. xD (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Kaitlyn: 'Pora przełamać swój lęk! :D '''Kaitlyn: '''Za mną! ''Pobiegła, a za nią dziewczyny. --- Sabrina i Frenchy szły korytarzem. Nie miały one dużego problemu. Znalazły się one w komancie, w której znajdował się sarkofag. 'Frenchy: 'Łatwizna. Prychnęła. 'Sabrina: '''Wielka. ''Wzieły ją na plecy. 'Sabrina: '''Mam nadzieję, że to ta i pomoże nam w drugim zadaniu, które wymyślił Chadley. ''Westchnęła. 'Frenchy: '''Będziemy się nad tym zamartiwać jak już wyjdziemy z tej obrzydliwej piramidy. Dalej! ''I wybiegły. --- 'Otto: '''Sorki. ;_; '''Jacqueline: '''Ugh. ''Zaczęła szukać jakiegoś wyjścia. Piasek dochodził im do szyi i turdno było im się porsuzać. Recę akurat mieli na wierzchu. 'Jacqueline: '''Ja nie chcę umierać tak młodo! ;_____; ''Zaczęła ze strachu krzyczeć. Otto zauważył nad nimi szyb wentylacyjny (please). 'Otto: '''Chyba jednak nie zginiemy! :D ''Otworzył szyb i złapał się. Podciągną się i wszedł do szybu. 'Jacqueline: '''A teraz mi pomóż! '''Otto: '''Wiesz. ''Zaczał rozmyślać. 'Otto: '''Jesteś dla mnie wielką konkurencją i pozbycie się ciebie tutaj ułatwi mi grę. Sama rozumiesz. ^^ Na pewno zrobiłabyś to samo na moim miejscu, kochana. ''Posłała jej buziaka i uciekł. 'Jacqueline: '''A to parszywy drań! ''Piasek cały zasypał dziewczynę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Otto: '''Tutaj nie można nikomu ufać, a zwłaszcza mnie! Konkurencja zostanie przeze mnie zniszczona! >:D --- ''Elizabeth nie wiedziała co dokładnie ma zrobić. Dziewczyny znajdowały się po drugiej stronie, którą oddzielała przepaść. 'Elizabeth: '''Ale co ja mam zrobić? :< '''MacKenzy: '''Przeskoczyć, laska! '''Elizabeth: '''A jak się skaczę? '''Kaitlyn: '''A jak się tutaj dostałyśmy? Widziałaś? '''Elizabeth: '''NIE! ^^ Zajadałam się czekoladą. ^^ '''Kaitlyn: '''Miałaś czekoladę? '''MacKenzy: '''Nic dziwnego, że za nami chodził ten zwierzak. ''Za Elizabeth pokazał się czekoladowy potwór zrobiony z czekolady. <3 'Czekoladowy Potwór: '''CZEKOLADA! <3 '''Elizabeth: '''O hejcia. ,< ''Zacisnął pięści. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Otto: '''Otto nie lubi być śledzony! ''Wyjął swój podręczny nożyk. 'Otto: '''Zapraszam do zabawy. ^^ ''Z cieni wyłoniła się Elizabteh. 'Elizbateh: '''Hejcia! <333 ''Wyskoczyła przed nim, a ten się potknął i otworzył pod sobą zapadnię, do której wpadł, ale złapał się wystawającego korzenia. 'Elizabeth: '''Spadłeś? ;u; '''Otto: '''Jeszcze nie! Ale ty spadniesz! ''Wyskoczył z przepaści szybko i stanał za dziewczyną. Ta zaczęła klaskać i pokazała tabliczkę z 8.5. 'Elizabeth: '''Do perfekcji jeszcze trochę, ale dobrze. '''Otto: '''Nieważne. A, gdzie reszta? '''Elizabeth: '''Widziałam jak Sabrina i i Frenchy wyszły z tym pudełkiem do ciastek, a MacKenzy i Katalończayk nie wiem, gdzie są. ;<<< Zgubiłam je! ;______; '''Otto: '''Może to i lepiej. ''Powiedział cicho pod nosem. 'Otto: '''Zobacz. ''Pokazał jej na dziurę. 'Otto: '''Tam na dole jest czekolada. ^^ '''Elizabeth: ''"Serio? ^^ ''Tak jakby w transie wskoczyła na dół. Walnęła ona dupą o ziemię. 'Elizabeth: '''Ale jej tutaj nie ma... ;<<< ''Wstała i zaczęła się rozglądać dookoła. 'Elizabeth: '''A cio to? ^^ ''Stanęła przy guziczku na ścianie. xD 'Elizabeth: '''Może to mi da czekoladę? *u* ''Zaczeła piszcześć i skakać ze szczęścia. Nacisnęła guzik i cała piramida zaczęła się trzaść. --- Dziewczyny przybiegły z mini mumiami. 'Frenchy: '''Mamy! '''Chadley: '''I wy obie wygrywacie! Gratulacje! ~:D '''Sabrina: '''Tak! ''Przybiły piątkę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Frenchy: '''Pierwsza wygrana! Odlot! *-* ''Nagle piramida, która znajdowała się obok nich zaczęła tryskać wodą. 'Chadley: '''Co się dzieje??? '''Frenchy: '''Chyba zaraz wszystko... ''Z piramidy wyłonili się mokrzy zawodnicy obok siebie. Jacqi, Otto, Elizabeth, MacKenzy i Kaitlyn. 'Kaitlyn: '''Co się stało? O.o ''I piramida własnie runęła. 'Chadley: '''Nie wiem czemu mam takie przeczucie, że zaraz będziemy ścigani? ._. '''Elizabeth: '''To nie był guziczek czekolady... >,< '''Chadley: '''To ty?! ''W oddali widać było biegnącą w ich stronę policję. 'Chadley: '''Spieprzamy na ceremonię! Szybko! ''Wszyscy wbiegli do autobusu i odjechali szybciej niż struś pędziwiatr. xD Autobus, Ceremonia Elizabeth stała z walizkami przy wyjściu, a reszta siedziała. 'Chadley: '''Za zniszczenie piramidy opuszczasz program. ''Otworzył drzwi i policja wzieła dziewczynę. 'Chadley: '''Mamy czyste konto. Na razie. ;u; Chyba. xD ''Spojrzał na resztę. 'Jacqueline: '''Czyli dzisiaj nie będzie eliminacji? ''Siedziała cała w gipsie na wózku inwalidzkim. Oczywiśce twarz miała odsłoniętą i mogła spokojnie mówić. 'Otto: '''Co ci się stało? :O '''Jacqueline: '''Nie udawaj... -,- Ten piasek pogruchotał mi kości... -,- Do końca sezonu muszę w nim być... -,- '''Otto: '''Pomogę ci. :D '''Jacqueline: '''Już się boję... '''Chadley: '''Frenchy i Sabrino! Wygrałyście i macie prawo wyboru jednego przegranego! ''Wszyscy westchnęli. 'Kaitlyn: '''Czyli dzisiaj będzie eliminacja? :O '''Chadley: '''Tak. Podwójna! xd '''Frenchy: '''Chyba wiem kogo wywalimy. ''Wstała i już miała powiedzieć, ale Sabrina szepnęła jej coś na uszko. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Frenchy: '''Naprawdę? Czy ona sobie żartuje? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: 'No i mogę się żegnać. Cóż. Frajerki wydały się być lepsze. '''Jacqueline: '''Po co mamy to przedłużać? Możecie mnie już wyjebać. '''Frenchy: '''A wiesz, że ty nie. Jesteś bezpieczna. '''Otto: '''Co?! '''Sabrina: '''Ty też jesteś bezpieczny. Kaitlyn i MacKenzy. ''Obie spojrzały na siebie i na nie. 'Sabrina: '''Kaitlyn. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Odpadasz... Przykto nam wcale nie będzie. Jakoś nie jesteś zagrożeniem, ale warto się ubezpieczać. Co nie? Jacqueline jest osłabiona i nie ma szans, aby wygrała. Otto to idiota, a MacKenzy to MacKenzy. Żegnamy. Byłaś wielką niewaidomą sezonu. '''Kaitlyn: '''A w ogóle? ''Wstała i uśmiechnęła się. 'Kaitlyn: '''Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Wygrałabym to i skopała bym wam dupska, ale niestety nie mam już jak. :<<< Do zobaczenia w next sezonie! :D ''Wyskoczyła z autobusu przez drzwi. 'Chadley: '''Aha? ''Stanął przed finałową 5. 'Chadley: '''W grze została 5 zawodników! 5 odmiennych charakterów i każdy z nich ma szanse! Już raczej nie będzie powrotów i debiutów. :D Więc jesteście w takim składzie do... zresztą sami wiecie, że do następnej ceremonii! :D ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Total Drama Disaster (odcinki)